I don't want to die
by MadP
Summary: Se passe après les événements du Nogitsune. Rien ne va. Stiles et Malia se déchirent, ajoutez à cela des cauchemars de plus en plus inquiétants et l'apparition de nouveaux ennemis. Petit à petit, Stiles se noie dans ses peurs. Tout ce qu'il lui manque, c'est un point d'ancrage. Et si cette ancre n'était autre que Derek ? STEREK. HxH, homophobes passez votre chemin. EN PAUSE
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Me voici donc avec le premier chapitre tant attendu de la nouvelle version de cette fiction, I don't wanna die. **

**C'est toujours un Sterek, donc -je ne le répéterai jamais assez- si vous ne voulez rien entendre des relations entre hommes, passez votre chemin !**

**Je tiens à préciser que les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent nullement. En revanche, l'idée de cette fiction, ainsi que les OC qui apparaîtront au cours de cette histoire m'appartiennent. Je vous demande donc de bien vouloir respecter mon oeuvre et de ce fait ne pas la copier.**

**Pour vous donner plus de détails concernant cette fiction - et ceci concerne plus particulièrement ceux qui ont eu la chance de pouvoir lire la première version -, les personnages telle que Romane et ses deux gardes du corps seront conservés et apparaîtront plus tard. Je pense même intégrer de nouveaux OC !**

**Ceci se passe après les événements du Nogitsune. Derek n'est pas en couple, Stiles et Malia le sont. Allison est morte et ne fera donc pas partie de cette histoire. Erica et Boyd non plus. Resteront : Peter, Isaac, Lydia, Danny, Kira, Scott, Stiles, Derek, et les jumeaux. **

**Enfin, Stiles aura -comme vous pouvez vous en douter- un rôle important dans cette histoire. Mais Deaton également !**

**C'est sans plus tarder que je vous laisse découvrir ce premier chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira.**

**Sincèrement vôtre.**

**PanDoreAh.**

O1 : Storm

" Rah ! Satanée pluie ! "

Stiles fulminait.

Il aurait dû rentrer directement après les cours et rejoindre Malia, mais il avait eu l'idée d'aller fouiner en ville pour lui acheter un petit cadeau.

Ce n'était pas son anniversaire, mais Stiles voulait lui faire plaisir.

Depuis leur combat contre le Nogitsune, leur relation s'était dégradée. Et cela le blessait énormément.

Il aimait Malia. Il l'aimait vraiment. Et il ne voulait pas la perdre.

Alors il pensait que faire des efforts lui ferait gagner un peu plus d'attention de sa part et que, progressivement, les choses rentreraient dans l'ordre.

C'était sans compter sur la Jeep et ses pannes répétées.

Il n'avait toujours pas eu le temps de l'emmener au garage et la faire réparer une bonne fois pour toute.

Pestant furieusement, il s'attela à tenter de la faire démarrer. La pluie l'aveuglait, il était transi de froid et comble de tout, son portable n'avait plus de batterie. Impossible donc de joindre Malia, qui devait certainement se dire qu'il prenait beaucoup de temps pour "une petite course de rien du tout". C'était sur maintenant, l'effet de surprise serait gâché.

" Besoin d'aide ?

Stiles fit un bon, son coeur s'accélérant furieusement dans sa poitrine. Ce qu'il pouvait détester les lycans parfois.

_ Derek Hale, pourrais-tu _je t'en supplie _arrêter de me provoquer une crise cardiaque au moins une fois par jour ! Je suis fragile, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore compris !

_ Bon, et si tu arrêtais de te plaindre et que tu me disais ce qui t'arrive.

_ Et bien, vois-tu, j'avais envie de m'arrêter au beau milieu de la route pour observer les voitures passer sous un torrent de pluie absolument gelé. C'est très agréable, je t'assure. Tu devrais essayer.

_ Je vais essayer de faire démarrer la Jeep. Va t'asseoir dans la Camaro.

_ Tu es sur ? Je suis trempé mec, je vais abîmer tes jolis sièges en cuir.

_ Il y a une serviette dans le coffre, et des vêtements secs. Tu les prends, tu te sèches et tu te changes. Ne discutes pas.

_ Très bien, j'y vais. S'il te plaît évite de la rayer avec tes pattes griffues.

_ Stiles.

_ Ok ok, c'est bon, je suis parti. "

Nonchalamment, il gagna la Camaro. Comme indiqué, il trouva une serviette de toilette absolument douce à souhait et des vêtements secs qu'il jugea appartenir à Derek. Ils seraient bien évidemment trop grands pour lui, mais c'était toujours mieux que de se promener avec des vêtements complètement trempés.

Il s'installa sur le siège passager à l'avant de la voiture et commença à se changer. Il se sécha rapidement, enfila les vêtements. Derek ne parvenait toujours pas à faire démarrer la Jeep. D'un pas rapide et souple, il parvînt aux côtés de sa voiture et lui indiqua de baisser la vitre.

" Je vais appeler un dépanneur pour qu'il amène la Jeep jusqu'au garage. Je paierai les réparations et tu pourras la récupérer dans les plus brefs délais.

_ Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de payer à ma place Derek. Je peux encore payer les réparations de ma propre voiture.

_ Je pense honnêtement qu'aux vues de la situation ça va te coûter une fortune. Alors je paye et tu n'as rien à y redire. En attendant de pouvoir la récupérer, je peux passer vous prendre Malia et toi, matin et soir, pour vous déposer au lycée. Et si jamais je ne suis pas disponible, je chargerai Peter de le faire à ma place.

_ Et bien prions pour que ça n'arrive pas ; marmonna-t-il.

Bien sur, Derek avait tout entendu.

_ Vas-tu enfin lui faire confiance ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire il a changé.

_ Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je reste convaincu que ton oncle est un loup-garou psychopathe et asocial, complètement handicapé des émotions et des relations, et qu'il essaiera probablement de vous tuer dans votre sommeil, Scott et toi.

_ Stiles, Peter a changé.

_ Je veux des preuves.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?! Il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour s'intégrer à la meute et prouver qu'il n'est plus le même. Tu pourrais lui donner sa chance. Tu es le seul qui refuse de reconnaître la vérité. Peter n'est plus un danger.

_ Je ne lui ferais pas confiance tant que je ne serais pas certain à cent pour cent qu'il n'est plus un danger.

_ Et moi je te dis que tes soupçons sont stupides.

_ Peu importe, Derek. Je suis fatigué, Malia m'attends. Je n'ai pas le temps d'argumenter avec toi alors pourrait-on appeler cette fichue dépanneuse et rentrer ! "

Derek ne commenta pas et se contenta d'appeler. Stiles ferma la vitre, passablement énervé.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupçonner Peter de toujours chercher à éliminer Derek et Scott. Toute cette histoire avec le Nogitsune l'avait rendu complètement paranoïaque, d'après les dire de Malia. Et de ce fait, leur relation n'était pas des plus agréable.

Il était las, autant physiquement que moralement. Las qu'on refuse de le croire, las qu'on le catégorise de paranoïaque alors qu'il ne faisait que soulever des doutes que personne n'osait formuler à haute voix. Il était las de se disputer avec sa petite amie presque tous les soirs, las de voir ses amis petit à petit se rapprocher les uns des autres sans que lui ne puisse en faire de même. Stiles se sentait oublié, à l'écart. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde le soupçonnait lui, d'être susceptible de les trahir. Que tous le soupçonnait d'être encore hanté par le Nogitsune.

Et cela le rendait malade.

" C'est à cette heure que tu rentres ?

Malia l'observait de ses yeux bleus de coyote, l'air inquiète et énervée, attendant visiblement qu'il ne se justifie.

Son père était au poste, tentant de régler une affaire de disparition qui a priori n'avait aucun rapport avec le surnaturel.

_ Désolé, soupira-t-il. Je voulais t'acheter un cadeau en ville mais la Jeep est tombée en panne au beau milieu de la route.

_ Comment se fait-il que tu aies pu rentrer alors ? Et à qui sont ces vêtements ?

_ Derek m'a trouvé sur la route. Il m'a déposé et a appelé une dépanneuse, il m'a aussi prêté ses vêtements . Je ne pourrais pas la récupérer avant une semaine.

_ Tu peux toujours utiliser la mienne.

_ Je ne veux pas utiliser ta voiture Malia. La Jeep me convient très bien. Et puis de toute façon Derek s'est proposé pour nous déposer au lycée et venir nous chercher.

_ Je vois.

Stiles haussa un sourcil, étonné.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que ça ne te fait pas plaisir ?

_ Derek a tendance à trop fouiner dans les affaires des autres. Je n'aime pas ça.

_ Malia, il essaie simplement d'aider Scott à veiller sur la meute. Tu le sais. Il ne fait rien de mal.

_ Pourquoi te sens-tu toujours obligé de prendre sa défense ?!

_ Je ne prends pas sa défense Malia, je ne fais que dire la vérité.

_ Bien sur que si ! Alors quoi, Derek se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas mais il _veille simplement sur la meute_. En revanche, Peter tente de venir en aide et il _complote sûrement quelque chose_ ! Tu prends toujours le parti de Derek ! Pourquoi Peter n'aurait-il pas droit à sa chance ?!

_ Je ne prends pas le partie de Derek ! Il fait partie de cette meute, et il a toujours aidé Scott. Il a prouvé qu'il méritait notre confiance.

_ Mais Peter aussi ! Peut être que Peter n'a pas toujours été là, mais il est au moins autant présent que Derek. Et puis d'abord, tu soupçonnes toujours Peter, mais je te rappelle que Derek vous a déjà trahi.

_ Il était manipulé !

_ Peter aurait pu l'être aussi ! Tout ce que Derek fait est toujours pardonné ! Mais dès qu'il s'agit de Peter, tu te braques et tu refuses d'en entendre parler. Et bien tu sais quoi, moi aussi, je refuse d'entendre parler de Derek. Je refuse de t'entendre parler tout court. Tu sais quoi Stiles ? Je ne t'adresserai pas la parole tant que tu n'auras pas reconnu que tu as tord.

Furieuse, Malia quitta la chambre en claquant la porte.

_ Malia attend !

_ Non Stiles, je n'attend plus ! J'en ai assez d'attendre ! "

Stiles ne sut que faire. Il s'écroula sur son lit, perdu.

Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ?

Derek se retint de ne pas briser l'objet le plus proche.

Actuellement sur le toit, au dessus de la chambre de Stiles, il avait tout entendu. Les reproches de Malia, les tentatives vaines de l'adolescent d'essayer de se justifier. De quel droit Malia osait-elle le critiquer ainsi ? Il était certain qu'elle avait senti sa présence. Et elle ne s'était pas gênée pour livrer le fond de sa pensée.

Malgré tout, il comprenait sa colère. Malia n'avait cessé de se rapprocher de Peter depuis un temps. En venant à le considérer comme un père. Et le rejet de Stiles lui apparaissait comme un affront. Elle se sentait elle aussi indirectement rejetée. La pire des choses qu'un loup puisse ressentir.

Maintenant, Derek hésitait. Devait-il s'introduire dans la chambre de l'adolescent ou attendre que les choses se soient calmées ?

N'y tenant plus, il s'approcha de la fenêtre et toqua délicatement.

En le voyant, Stiles poussa un soupir.

" Quand on parle du loup, murmura-t-il ; ce que Derek put parfaitement entendre. Il en fut quelque peu blessé mais n'en montra rien.

Stiles ouvrit la fenêtre.

_ Je peux repasser une autre fois si tu veux.

_ Non, c'est bon. De toute façon je suppose que tu as tout entendu, alors il est inutile de te cacher quoi que ce soit. Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à entendre tout ça.

_ Ne t'excuse pas. Je comprends sa réaction. Elle n'aime pas que tu sois si méfiant envers Peter parce qu'il compte beaucoup pour elle. Elle a le sentiment qu'en le rejetant lui, tu la rejettes elle aussi. Peter est comme un père pour elle. Tu devrais peut être essayer de faire un effort. Elle finira par se calmer et comprendre.

_ Je ne savais pas que c'était si important pour elle…

_ Et bien maintenant tu le sais. "

Stiles ne répondit pas. Il prit place sur son lit, la tête dans les mains, exténué. Une chose étrange attira l'attention du brun. Cela ressemblait à des griffures.

" Stiles, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes bras ?

Le jeune homme s'empressa de dissimuler les marques.

_ Ce n'est rien, je me suis juste blessé en allant courir dans la forêt.

_ Tu cours dans la forêt toi ?

_ Oui, ça m'arrive parfois.

_ C'est curieux, je ne t'y ai jamais vu.

_ La forêt est grande, je cours probablement dans une zone que tu ne parcoures pas.

_ Je fais le tour de la forêt, en long en large et en travers tous les matins depuis que j'ai quinze ans. Alors ça m'étonnerait fortement. Encore ces cauchemars, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Derek.

_ Tu l'as dit toi même, je veille sur cette meute Stiles. Alors tu vas sagement me dire ce qu'il se passe.

Soupirant à en fendre l'âme, le jeune homme daigna affronter le regard de l'ancien alpha.

_ Je ne me souviens pas de mes cauchemars. Quand je me réveille, je suis à bout de souffle, en sueur et j'ai ces marques de griffures sur les bras et les poignets. Parfois je me réveille en hurlant à pleins poumons. Heureusement que ça n'arrive que lorsque mon père n'est pas là. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter avec ça. Il est sur une affaire sérieuse, il a d'autres chats à fouetter.

_ Va dormir, déclara Derek avec autorité, prenant place dans le siège de Stiles placé face à son bureau.

_ Tu ne vas pas dormir ici ?

_ Dors.

_ Mais-

_ Dors. Je vais rester là, t'observer. Si tu fais un cauchemar, tu vas probablement parler dans ton sommeil. Dire des choses qui pourraient nous aider. J'en parlerai à Deaton. Il trouvera certainement quelque chose pour t'aider ensuite.

_ Je n'y avais pas pensé.

_ Dors maintenant. "

Ne souhaitant pas argumenter plus longtemps, Stiles se glissa sous ses couvertures, murmurant un faible "bonne nuit" avant de fermer les yeux et de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

Derek était épuisé.

Il mourrait d'envie de fermer les yeux et de dormir, mais il refusa de se laisser aller. Stiles pouvait faire un cauchemar d'une minute à l'autre et il ne voulait pas être endormi si ça arrivait.

L'adolescent était, lui, plongé dans un sommeil profond. Son souffle et son rythme cardiaque étaient parfaitement calmes et normaux. Il n'était pas agité et semblait dormir paisiblement.  
Il s'accorda un soupir de soulagement. Il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait faire s'il venait à cauchemarder et qu'il refusait de se réveiller, ou qu'il entrait dans une crise de panique en se réveillant.

Soudain, le jeune Stillinski se mit à murmurer dans son sommeil.

" Laissez-le… "

Fronçant les sourcils, le lycan s'approcha.

" Non, arrêtez… Laissez-le…"

Derek mourrait d'envie de le réveiller. Stiles pleurait dans son sommeil et semblait souffrir atrocement. Il commençait d'ailleurs à se griffer les bras furieusement. Il agrippa ses mains dans l'espoir de le calmer et de l'empêcher de se blesser.

" Non ! S'il vous plaît ! Laissez-nous ! Laissez-nous !

_ Stiles. Stiles réveille-toi. Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Réveille-toi.

_ Laissez-le ! Derek ! Derek !

_ STILES. "

L'adolescent se réveilla en sursaut, le front brûlant, le souffle erratique. Son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, les pulsations vrillant ses tempes. Tout était douloureux. Derek le regardait d'un air inquiet et perdu. Il le maintenait fermement par les poignets, contre lui.

Stiles fondit en larmes, à bout autant physiquement que moralement.

" Stiles, calme toi. C'est fini ; murmura le lycan, se voulant rassurant. Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

_ Non ; sa voix se brisa.

Il était complètement perdu, affolé.

_ Tu n'arrêtais pas d'implorer pitié. Tu demandais qu'on me relâche. Tu es sur que tu ne te rappelles rien ?

_ Non… Je…

_ Tu ?

_ Je crois que nous étions retenus prisonniers quelque part et.. tu.. ils -

_ Laisse tomber Stiles. Ce n'est pas grave. Rendors toi. Nous en parlerons une autre fois. "

Derek s'apprêta à partir, mais l'adolescent le retînt. Son regard implorant était un supplice. Il était absolument terrifié, chose que Derek n'avait plus vu chez lui depuis que le Nogitsune avait été neutralisé. Par pitié et compassion pour lui, Derek prit place aux côtés de Stiles, s'asseyant simplement.

" Dors "; murmura-t-il calmement. Stiles le remercia d'un simple regard. Il ferma les yeux, gardant la main de Derek dans la sienne. Ce dernier la contempla un instant. Puis il la serra plus fort encore.

Stiles s'endormit presque aussitôt.

**Voici donc la fin de ce premier chapitre intitulé Storm - ce qui signifie tempête en anglais -.**

**Le prochain aura pour titre Breathless, ce qui signifie à bout de souffle/essouflé/ **_**littéralement**_** sans souffle. **

**J'apprécierai vraiment que vous me donniez votre avis quant à ce premier chapitre. **

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ~**

**Je vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**

**PanDoreAh.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Salut !**

**Comme promis, le second chapitre ! Avant de commencer, un court résumé de ce qui se passe dans le premier.**

_Stiles et Malia ne s'entendent plus trop. Le sujet de leur discorde n'est autre que Peter, que Stiles soupçonne d'être toujours dangereux._

_De plus, Stiles est sujet à de nombreux cauchemars, ce qu'il avait caché à tous sauf Malia, bien entendu. Seulement, Derek le découvre et lui propose alors de l'observer dans son sommeil pour lui venir en aide. Il apprend alors que Stiles cauchemarde à son sujet._

**Comme vous l'avez constaté, Malia et Stiles s'éloignent ; tandis que Derek tente de venir en aide à Stiles. **

**Je vous propose donc de découvrir comment les choses évoluent dans ce second chapitre.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous donne rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre. **

**P.**

02 : Breathless

Les rayons du jour perçaient à travers la fenêtre, réveillant Stiles qui jusque là dormait paisiblement.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent avec difficulté pour se poser sur le visage endormi de Derek, affalé à ses côtés, son blouson en cuir posé sur son torse en guise de couverture. Il se remémora alors les événements passés au cours de la nuit.

Son réveil affichait dix heure. Heureusement, il n'avait pas cours ce matin ; l'un de ses professeurs étant absent.

Il tenta de se lever sans réveiller le lycan profondément endormi.

Il put gagner la salle de bain sans encombres. Il s'y lava et s'habilla. L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou.

Très vite, son ventre se manifesta bruyamment. Il se rendit alors dans la cuisine pour y préparer un petit déjeuner copieux.

La délicieuse odeur des toasts et du bacon eut bien vite fait de réveiller le loup-garou.

" Bonjour, dit-il, encore quelque peu endormi.

_ Salut. J'espère que tu as faim. Au fait, désolé pour cette nuit. Je t'ai empêché de dormir correctement.

_ Ce n'est rien. Je m'en remettrais.

_ Tu penses que Deaton pourra trouver quelque chose ?

_ Je ne sais pas. J'irais lui en parler directement après t'avoir déposé au lycée.

_ Malia n'est pas rentrée, avoua Stiles tristement. J'espérai qu'elle rentrerait à la maison.

_ Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sur que vous trouverez un moyen d'arranger ça. Elle a certainement dormi au loft. Elle est en sécurité.

_ Probablement. "

Derek invita Stiles à s'asseoir et il prit le relais pour la préparation du petit déjeuner. Ils mangèrent en silence puis Derek se rendit rapidement à la salle de bain pour se doucher. Une fois bien propre et prêt à partir, il indiqua à l'adolescent de le rejoindre dans la voiture une fois prêt.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Stiles prit place au siège passager avant. Derek démarra au quart de tour, s'attirant les cris indignés de Stiles qui ne s'y était pas attendu.

Il rit, et l'adolescent le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Derek-Sourwolf-Hale riait.

" Quoi ?

_ Rien, laisse tomber. "

Ils arrivèrent bien vite sur le parking du lycée et Stiles s'empressa de rejoindre Scott et Kira - qui visiblement venaient eux aussi d'arriver - sans un mot pour Derek. Ce dernier ne s'en offusqua pas et reprit la route en direction du cabinet de Deaton.

" Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, Derek ? "

Deaton se tenait derrière son bureau, plongé dans de la paperasse sans grand intérêt pour un lycan comme Derek. Il daigna enfin lever la tête pour l'observer.

" Tu m'as l'air bien épuisé. S'est-il passé quelque chose ? Une attaque ?

_ Non, ce n'est rien de tout ça. Je viens vous voir pour Stiles.

_ Je t'écoute, annonça-t-il, sourcils froncés.

_ Il est de nouveaux sujet à des terreurs nocturnes. Il crie dans son sommeil, il va même jusqu'à se griffer les bras et les poignets. Il se réveille complètement perdu et terrifié.

_ Comment le sais-tu ?

_ J'ai remarqué les griffures sur ses bras et je lui ai tiré les vers du nez. Alors je suis resté l'observer cette nuit en espérant pouvoir l'entendre parler dans son sommeil. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait aider.

_ Et a-t-il dit quelque chose ?

_ Il n'arrêtait pas de dire " non, laissez-le ", d'implorer pitié. Il a même pleuré. Et avant de se réveiller, il a hurlé mon nom. Mais il dit ne se rappeler de rien.

_ C'est curieux…

_ Est-ce que vous pouvez l'aider ?

_ Je peux lui préparer une tisane tranquillisante et une autre pour éviter les cauchemars la nuit. Je peux également fabriquer une sorte de talisman contre les mauvais rêves. Si ce ne sont que de simples cauchemars, ça fonctionnera. Si c'est plus sérieux que ça, les tisanes et le talisman n'auront aucun effet et j'aurais alors besoin de le garder à la clinique pour quelques expériences. Je devrais avoir tout ce qu'il faut d'ici la fin de la journée. Pourras-tu passer pour tout récupérer ?

_ Oui. Stiles sera là. Je dois le récupérer au lycée après les cours ; la Jeep est en réparation.

_ Très bien. J'aurais quelques questions à lui poser.

_ Merci. "

Sans plus de cérémonie, Derek quitta la clinique pour gagner le loft. Il espéra ne pas croiser Malia, ne voulant pas avoir à la confronter devant Peter. Son oncle n'aimait pas être au coeur de toutes leurs tensions et Derek voulait pour une fois lui épargner plus de souffrance que nécessaire.

Stiles se tenait assis sur un banc dans la cour, le regard perdu.

Pas une trace de Malia, bien que Kira lui avait assuré l'avoir vue à la bibliothèque. Elle le fuyait, c'était évident. Il n'aurait même pas l'occasion de s'excuser. Il avait tenté de l'appeler trois fois. Mais à chaque fois, il tombait sur son répondeur.

" Stiles ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Lydia le regardait avec inquiétude. Elle s'approcha lentement et prit place à ses côtés, attendant qu'il se confie.

_ Malia et moi nous sommes disputés. C'est à propos de Peter. Elle… elle ne comprend pas que je puisse encore le soupçonner et elle pense que je préfère prendre la défense de Derek. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Derek aurait besoin que je le défende. Il n'a rien fait.

_ Mais Peter non plus, avança Lydia.

_ Je sais… J'ai essayé de m'excuser mais elle me fuit et refuse de me parler.

_ Laisse lui du temps. Elle reviendra vers toi.

_ J'espère…"

Lydia lui pressa affectueusement le bras, tentant de le réconforter. Ils restèrent ainsi sans se parler, appréciant le calme ambiant.

Il était bon de ne rien affronter de surnaturel à Beacon Hills. Stiles pouvait enfin être en paix. Et il priait pour le rester.

Lydia lui proposa de rejoindre les autres et de se changer les idées, ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir. Rien de mieux pour se sentir en forme que de passer un peu de temps avec ses amis, pensa-t-il.

Très vite, la fin des cours arriva. Scott proposa à Stiles de le ramener chez lui, mais celui-ci déclina l'offre, lui expliquant que Derek devait passer le prendre. Scott s'assura qu'il soit sur de son choix avant de partir en compagnie de Kira. Stiles l'appréciait beaucoup. Elle était douce et avenante, s'inquiétait plus pour le bien être de la meute que pour le sien. Une qualité que Stiles respectait beaucoup.

Il envoya un message au lycan, se demandant pourquoi il n'était pas déjà là. Il reçut bien vite la réponse. Derek avait eu un léger contre temps et serait là d'une minute à l'autre.

" Tu en as mis du temps, s'exclama Stiles à l'arrivée de Derek.

_ Désolé, j'ai croisé Malia sur la route.

_ Ah… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

_ Elle a dormi au loft cette nuit. Elle a demandé à Peter si elle pouvait rester quelques temps. Je lui ai dit que j'étais au courant pour votre dispute et que même si visiblement elle avait une dent contre moi, je ne voyais aucun inconvénient à ce qu'elle reste au loft. Je lui ai aussi conseillé de répondre à tes messages.

_ Tu n'aurais pas dû. Merci.

_ Je t'en prie. Monte, je dois t'emmener voir Deaton. "

Stiles ne se fit pas prier. Sur le chemin menant au cabinet, il ne dit pas un mot, appréhendant la suite des événements.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils furent accueillis par une boule de poils absolument adorable. Un magnifique husky au pelage blanc et aux yeux d'un bleu de cristal se rua sur Stiles, aboyant gaiement. Lorsqu'il vit Derek, il se coucha sur le ventre, les oreilles abattues en arrière.

" Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça, s'étonna Stiles.

_ Il se soumet, déclara Derek avec satisfaction.

_ Mais, il n'est pas sensé te grogner dessus et te poursuivre ?

_ Je suppose qu'il n'est pas effrayé et qu'il cherche juste quelqu'un avec qui jouer.

_ Tous les chiens ne sont pas effrayés par les loups.

Deaton venait de sortir de la clinique.

_ Bonjour doc'. Il est à vous ce chien ?

_ Et bien je l'ai trouvé aux alentours de la clinique, il était seul et il n'a ni puce ni collier. Je pense qu'il a été abandonné.

_ Pourquoi quelqu'un abandonnerait-il un si beau chien ? Salut toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici hein ?

Stiles s'accroupit pour caresser le chien. Il accueillit le geste avec joie, se roulant à ses pieds pour en récolter plus encore, ce qui lui valut un magnifique sourire de la part de l'adolescent.

_ Il a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer, commenta Deaton. Je pensais le garder à la clinique. Que penses-tu de lui trouver un nom ?

_ Pourquoi pas. C'est un mâle ?

_ Oui.

_ Comment tu le sais ?

_ L'odeur, confia le lycan.

_ Quel nom va-t-on te donner mon grand. Hmmm… Snow ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

_ Qu'importe Stiles, ce n'est qu'un chien.

_ C'est quand même important ! Qu'est-ce que tu aurais dit toi, si ta mère t'avais appelé Alfred ?!

_ Ma mère ne m'a pas appelé Alfred, alors la question ne se pose pas.

_ C'est un joli nom, trancha Deaton. Stiles, tu veux bien me suivre ? J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Derek, pourrais-tu t'occuper de Snow ?

_ Allez-y, déclara-t-il d'un air bougon.

Stiles suivit Deaton dans la clinique non sans rire.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez de si important à me donner ?

_ Derek m'a parlé de ton cas, commença-t-il. Je t'ai préparé deux tisanes à faire infuser et à boire tous les soirs avant de te coucher. Tu trouveras tout ça dans cette petite boîte, expliqua-t-il. J'ai aussi fabriqué ceci. C'est un talisman sensé éloigner les mauvais rêves. Je veux que tu l'accroches au dessus de ton lit. Si jamais les cauchemars persistent, je veux que tu viennes me voir le plus tôt possible. Nous aurons alors besoin d'effectuer quelques expériences. D'ici là, contente toi de prendre les tisanes, comme je te l'ai indiqué.

_ D'accord. Merci beaucoup.

_ Je t'en prie. Au fait, pourrais-tu dire à Scott qu'un peu d'aide à la clinique serait la bienvenue ? Je suis un peu débordé en ce moment.

_ Bien sur, je m'en chargerai. Au revoir. "

Stiles rejoignit Derek qui patientait dehors en compagnie de Snow. Il avait trouvé un caisson sur lequel s'asseoir. Il s'activait à brosser le poil soyeux de l'animal qui semblait apprécier l'attention qu'on lui portait.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette vue. Peut être qu'il pourrait demander à son père d'adopter ce chien, songea-t-il. Il n'oublierait pas de lui en parler.

Sur la route, Stiles avait contacté Scott pour lui dire de passer chez Deaton.

Lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui en compagnie de Derek, il avait trouvé son père sortant de sa voiture. Il venait de rentrer et il annonça fièrement à son fils qu'il avait deux jours de congé pour le week-end.

" Génial, s'exclama le jeune Stillinksi. On pourrait aller camper.

_ Pourquoi pas. Je pensais inviter tout le monde avec nous, ça pourrait être sympathique. Qu'en penses-tu Derek ?

_ L'offre est tentante mais ce sera sans moi. J'ai quelques petites recherches à mener de mon côté. Et je pensais aussi rendre visite à Cora, lui donner des nouvelles de la meute et par la même occasion lui poser quelques questions.

_ Comment ça ? Il se passe quelque chose ?

Devant l'air soucieux de Stiles, Derek s'empressa de le rassurer.

_ Non, il n'y a rien Stiles. C'est juste une affaire de famille. Rien de grave, je t'assure.

_ Non pas que je ne te fasse pas confiance Derek, mais chaque fois qu'il y a eu une _affaire de famille _à régler, on s'est retrouvé avec un psychopathe à nos trousses et on a bien failli y passer. Donc si tu pouvais s'il te plaît nous épargner quelques soucis supplémentaires, ce serait vraiment gentil de ta part.

_ Stiles, j'ai dit que ce n'était rien de grave. Arrête de toujours t'imaginer le pire.

_ Je rêve où il n'y a que moi qui puisse être ne serait-ce qu'un peu rationnel dans cette fichue ville ? J'essaie juste de rester sur mes gardes, je ne sais pas toi mais moi je n'ai pas envie de finir en brochettes pour loup-garou ou tout autre créature surnaturelle qui aurait décidé de faire escale dans cette satanée ville.

_ Bon, Stiles, je crois que tu ferais mieux de laisser ce pauvre Derek régler ses affaires familiales comme il l'entend et rentrer sagement à la maison. Allez fils, rentrons. J'ai commandé des pizzas.

_ Dis moi, quand est-ce que tu vas commencer à manger sainement ?

_ Quand les pizzas seront éradiquées de cette planète ?

_ Papa, le sarcasme c'est mon boulot d'accord ? Fais moi plaisir, évite de me piquer mes habitudes.

_ Bonne soirée Derek.

_ Bonne soirée shérif. Stiles.

_ Ouais, salut. Merci de m'avoir raccompagner. On se voit Lundi. "

Les deux Stillinski rentrèrent chez eux. Quant à Derek, il prit le chemin qui le menait au loft pour retrouver Peter et Malia. Une petite réunion de famille s'imposait.

" Comment ça Cora ne va pas bien ?

Devant l'air ahuri de Peter, Derek ne put dissimuler son sourire.

_ Calme toi Peter, il n'y a rien de grave. C'est juste une petite peine de coeur. Son petit ami l'a quittée, elle est triste. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait lui rendre visite tous les trois. Ce serait l'occasion de lui présenter Malia et de passer un peu de temps en famille. Enfin, seulement si vous êtes partant.

Malia le regardait très méchamment. Derek ne comprenait pas l'animosité qu'elle semblait développer pour lui depuis quelques temps. Que se passait-il ?

_ Oh. Et bien je suppose que ça ne peut que nous faire du bien. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Malia ?

_ Je ne suis pas contre.

_ Bon et bien je crois que la décision est prise. Est-ce que tu te charges de contacter la meute de Cora ou tu veux que je m'en occupe ?

_ Non je vais le faire. Je vous tiens au courant. "

Avant que Malia n'ait le temps de quitter la pièce, Derek l'interpella.

" Quoi encore ?

_ Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ? Du jour au lendemain tu t'en prends à moi, comme si tu avais quelque chose à me reprocher. Je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fait ?

_ Rien.

_ Alors pourquoi te comportes-tu comme une peste ? J'espère que t'as un bon mensonge à me servir. Tu peux mentir à Stiles, mais certainement pas à moi.

_ Il parle dans ses rêves.

_ Est-ce que j'y suis pour quelque chose ? Non je ne crois pas. Si tu m'en veux pour ça, je crois que tu as un sérieux problème.

_ Il parle de toi. Il n'y en a toujours que pour toi. Il est insupportable avec moi mais dès que tu es dans les parages, il se calme et il est presque sociable. Lydia m'a tout expliqué.

_ De quoi est-ce que tu parles Malia ?! Je ne comprends rien.

_ Stiles fait des rêves prémonitoires. Et si Lydia le sait, c'est parce qu'elle fait les mêmes rêves. Et dans ces rêves, Stiles est avec elle. Il ne fait que rêver de la même chose, toutes les nuits. Et ça te concerne.

_ De quoi est-ce que ça parle ? Si tu ne m'expliques pas, je ne peux pas agir en conséquences, Malia.

_ Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. "

Sans un mot de plus, et visiblement peu désireuse d'en avouer plus que ça, Malia quitta furieusement le salon. Perturbé et sidéré, Derek ne la retint pas. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et il devait découvrir ce qu'il se tramait au plus vite s'il voulait pouvoir résoudre le problème. Car Derek le savait bien, des tensions au sein d'une meute n'étaient jamais bon présage et une meute divisée était une meute affaiblie.

Mais pour le moment, Derek avait un autre problème à régler. C'est donc avec détermination qu'il s'attela à appeler le chef de meute de Cora ; un dénommé Kyle.

**Et voici la fin de ce second chapitre ! **

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Quels sont vos pronostics pour le prochain chapitre ? **

**Je peux déjà vous dire que le prochain chapitre est intitulé " Pointless ". Pour vous aider un peu, laissez moi vous informer que les titres de chapitre ont plus ou moins un rapport étroit avec le contenu. Cela vous donne de quoi réfléchir ;)**

**Je vous dit à bientôt, en espérant que vous avez apprécié votre lecture.**

**Bisous bisous petits voyoux ~**

**PanDoreAh.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me revoici me revoilà avec le troisième chapitre !**

**Alors alors ! Que pourrait-il bien se passer ? **

**Mystère et boule de gomme !**

**Je ne vais pas vous retarder plus longtemps ! Avant de commencer ce chapitre, un petit résumé du précédent :**

_Stiles a pu discuter avec Deaton au sujet de ses cauchemars. Ce dernier lui a proposé un petit remède en espérant qu'il fonctionnerait. Dans le cas contraire, Stiles doit lui rendre visite pour quelques tests._

_Malia lui en veut toujous, elle semble d'ailleurs très en colère contre Derek. Elle lui avoue que Stiles ferait des rêves prémonitoires. _

_Derek quant à lui doit rendre visite à sa soeur pour lui remonter le moral._

**Sans plus attendre, découvrez ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Mes chers amis, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.**

03 : Pointless

" Qui est à l'appareil ?

_ Je suis Derek Hale, le frère de Cora.

_ Je vois. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre appel ?

_ J'ai entendu dire par Cora elle même qu'elle ne se portait pas très bien. En tant que membre de sa famille, j'aurais souhaité lui rendre visite.

Derek se tenait debout dans sa chambre, à côté de la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit noire et il pleuvait beaucoup. Son corps se tendit dans l'attente de la réponse de son interlocuteur.

_ Quand pensez-vous être là ?

_ Je pensais partir très tôt demain matin pour arriver en début d'après midi. Est-ce que cela vous convient ?

_ Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Vous serez seul ?

_ Deux membres de ma meute m'accompagneront. Mon oncle Peter et sa fille Malia.

_ Très bien. Je dois vous avertir de quelques règles qu'il vous faudra respecter.

_ Je vous écoute.

_ Deux de mes loups vous accueilleront à l'entrée de notre territoire. Ils vous mèneront jusqu'à moi. Si vous portez ne serait-ce qu'une seule arme sur vous, nous considérerons cela comme un affront et vous en paierez le prix fort. Nous ne tolérons pas la violence.

_ Rassurez vous, nous n'avons aucune intention hostile à votre égard. Vous avez ma parole.

_ Très bien. Dans ce cas il me tarde de faire votre connaissance.

_ Je vous remercie. Nous ne resterons que deux jours ; nous ne voulons pas abuser de votre hospitalité.

_ C'est un plaisir pour moi de vous accueillir. Si l'envie vous prenait de prolonger votre séjour nous en serions honoré. Cora nous a beaucoup parlé de vous. De plus, il se trouve que ma mère était une très proche amie de la votre. J'ai un très grand respect pour Talia Hale et je lui dois en quelque sorte la vie. Je m'acquitterais de ma dette envers elle auprès de ses enfants.

_ Ce que vous faites pour Cora est bien plus que suffisant. Je vous en suis énormément reconnaissant. Considérez que votre dette est maintenant payée. "

Une fois la conversation et les formalités réglées, Derek put se détendre. Il se prépara à se coucher lorsqu'il reçut un message de Scott.

Il fut très tenté de soupirer fortement mais il se retint. Bien qu'étant un alpha, Scott manquait d'expérience et il était du rôle de Derek de veiller sur lui et de l'éduquer autant que faire se peut.

_On a besoin de toi à la clinique. C'est assez urgent._

Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que Deaton pouvait bien lui vouloir à une heure si tardive ?

Il se contenta de répondre.

_J'arrive. _

Sans plus attendre, il gagna sa voiture et démarra au quart de tour.

Stiles ne dormait pas.

Certes, il se sentait très détendu grâce aux tisanes de Deaton, mais il ne parvenait pas à dormir. Toute cette histoire avec Malia lui trottait dans la tête. Il avait tenté de l'appeler à nouveau, mais malgré les conseils de Derek, elle ne lui avait pas répondu.

Et cela lui faisait peur.

Et si Malia ne l'aimait plus ? Et si elle le trompait ?

Stiles n'était pas certain de pouvoir y survivre. Elle comptait beaucoup pour lui. Bien plus qu'il ne le laissait montrer.

Il contempla silencieusement le talisman qu'il avait accroché au dessus de son lit. C'était un petit loup taillé dans du bois de sorbier auquel était relié, par l'intermédiaire d'une chaîne en argent, une améthyste. Quelques plumes de différentes couleurs avaient été attachées à l'améthyste grâce à un petit crochet. L'objet était très joli et sa simple vue procurait à Stiles une sorte de bien être. Un sentiment de sécurité.

Peut être que cela fonctionnerait, se dit-il.

Il reçut un message. En regardant son téléphone, le sourire qui commençait à naître sur son visage s'effaça instantanément.

_On ferait mieux de se séparer._

Le message venait de Malia. Il s'empressa de répondre.

_Pourquoi ? Tu ne m'aimes plus c'est ça ?..._

La réponse ne tarda pas.

_Ce n'est pas ça Stiles. C'est juste que je suis las de ces tensions entre nous et je crois qu'il vaut mieux s'arrêter là. Je ne veux pas qu'on se fasse plus de mal que nécessaire. Je t'aime beaucoup Stiles. Mais je ne veux pas te blesser._

_ Mais enfin Malia ça n'a pas de sens ! Si tu voulais m'éviter de souffrir, tu serais déjà rentrée à la maison. Tu ne serais pas au loft, en train de m'éviter comme la peste !_

_ Stiles, crois moi, c'est mieux ainsi. Je suis désolée…_

Furieux, il jeta son téléphone qui atterrit à l'autre bout de la chambre. Il entendit son père lui demander si tout se passait bien, il répondit le plus calmement possible pour ne pas l'alerter. Ce qui sembla fonctionner.

Demain, ils partiraient tous ensembles au camping. Malia serait forcément là, il devait lui parler au plus vite.

C'est dans la colère et l'incompréhension qu'il s'endormit enfin.

Cette nuit là, il ne fit aucun cauchemar. Et il en fut soulagé. Cependant, lorsqu'il découvrit que Malia ne partirait pas avec eux au camping, sa bonne humeur se volatilisa.  
Scott tenta, tant bien que mal, de le réconforter. Mais rien y fit. Le shérif en fut terriblement navré. Il proposa même d'annuler le voyage, mais Stiles l'en dissuada. Il avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit et faire du camping lui changerait les idées.

De leur côté, Peter, Malia et Derek étaient partis au petit matin. Peter s'était proposé pour conduire, permettant ainsi à Derek de récupérer un peu de sommeil.

En effet, il n'avait pu dormir cette nuit car Deaton avait eu besoin de lui. Un bon nombre d'animaux blessés avaient été retrouvés au cours de la nuit par un groupe d'agents en patrouille, dont Parrish faisait parti. Il avait tout de suite pensé à Deaton et les lui avait apporté. Seulement, Deaton était débordé et même avec l'aide de Scott, ils ne pouvaient s'occuper de tant d'animaux à la fois. C'est donc avec mauvaise foi mais pas pour autant sans coeur que Derek avait prêté main forte, suivant attentivement les directives du vétérinaire.

Derek descendit de la voiture pour saluer comme il se devait les deux loups-garou chargés de les escorter jusqu'à leur alpha, Kyle. L'un d'entre eux devait bien dépasser les deux mètres, et sa musculature laissait deviner un fort tempérament. Il portait sur l'épaule le symbole de sa meute : un soleil doublé d'un croissant de lune. D'après ce que Derek savait, ce symbole représentait la dualité à laquelle étaient soumis les lycans. Il ne se souvenait que très peu de l'ancienne alpha de cette meute. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait rencontré il n'avait que cinq ans. Peter devait probablement se souvenir d'elle, mais Derek préféra ne pas le lui demander.

L'autre loup-garou était plus petit et mince, plus jeune aussi. Il possédait les yeux caractéristiques des bêtas. Il paraissait bien plus amical. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui se présenta en premier.

" Bienvenue Derek Hale. Je suis James. Et voici mon cousin, Falco. Le voyage n'a pas été trop long ?

_ Pas tant que ça. Enchanté. Voici mon oncle Peter et ma cousine Malia. Je crois que votre alpha nous attend. Kyle, c'est ça ?

_ C'est exact. Si vous voulez bien nous suivre. "

Les deux hommes les guidèrent jusqu'à une immense maison qui rivalisait de taille et de beauté avec le manoir Hale avant qu'il ne soit ravagé. Derek la contempla avec admiration. Il traversèrent un magnifique jardin inspiré des jardins traditionnels japonais pour gagner une petite terrasse très joliment aménagée. Assis dans un fauteuil se tenait un jeune garçon qui ne devait pas dépasser seize ans d'après les estimations de Derek. Peter semblait aussi surpris que lui. Malia restait totalement indifférente.

" Bienvenue messieurs, mademoiselle. Je suis Kyle Ernandez, alpha de la meute des Mentes.

En signe de respect, Derek et Peter inclinèrent la tête, découvrant leur gorge. Après un regard insistant de Peter, Malia fit de même. Ce qui fit sourire Kyle.

_ Nous vous remercions de votre hospitalité, déclara Peter, lui tendant une main amicale.  
Kyle la serra sans hésiter.

_ C'est un plaisir pour nous de vous recevoir. J'espère que vous ne portez aucune arme sur vous. Je me vois dans l'obligeance de vous fouiller, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur.

_ Faites, je vous en prie. Nous comprenons parfaitement.

Les deux autres garçons les fouillèrent et une fois terminé, ils hochèrent la tête, signalant qu'aucune arme n'avait été trouvée. Le sourire de Kyle n'en fut que plus prononcé.

_ Cora vous attend à l'intérieur. J'espère que votre séjour parmi nous vous sera agréable. "

Remerciant ses hôtes d'une poignée de main franche, Derek et Peter se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur de la bâtisse, suivis de prêt par Malia qui n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Elle se contentait d'observer tout ce qui l'entourait.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon, ils trouvèrent Cora en pleine discussion avec une petite fille haute comme trois pommes. Lorsqu'elle les vit entrer, elle se cacha derrière Cora.

" Tu n'as rien à craindre Lilly, ils sont de ma famille. Viens leur dire bonjour.

La petite osa un coup d'oeil en direction des intrus. Peter lui fit un petit signe de la main, tandis que Derek lui sourit pour la rassurer. Malia se contenta d'un simple "bonjour". La dénommée Lilly prit alors la parole.

_ Vous-v-vous êtes venus p-pour emmener Cora ?

_ Non Lilly, nous sommes simplement venus lui rendre visite. Je suis Derek, le frère de Cora. Et cet homme est Peter, notre oncle. Et la fille qui se tient à côté de lui, c'est notre cousine Malia.

Derek avait parlé d'une voix calme et tendre, se baissant pour se mettre à la hauteur de la petite fille. Elle avait les cheveux roux et les yeux d'un bleu très intense, portait une robe blanche et de petites bottines noires. Elle sembla se sentir en confiance, puisqu'elle s'approcha de Derek et déposa un timide bisou sur sa joue. Cora ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Peter pouffa discrètement.

_ Je suis contente que vous soyez venus. Je ne savais pas que tu avais une fille Peter. Malia, c'est ça ?

_ C'est exact, trancha-t-elle un peu sèchement, ce qui lui valut un regard sévère de la part de Peter. Désolé, se rattrapa-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas paraître impolie.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends. Quel bon vent vous amène ?

_ On est venu te remonter le moral, très chère.

_ Derek ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas en parler.

_ Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir.

_ Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais que tu mettes toute la famille au courant ! Bon, c'est l'intention qui compte.

_ Et si tu me donnais le nom de ce petit morveux. Je peux peut être m'arranger pour lui donner une petite leçon.

_ Tu ne feras rien du tout, Peter. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. "

De son côté, Stiles s'était fait à l'idée que Malia voulait tirer un trait sur leur relation. Pour lui, son absence alors qu'ils désiraient passer un moment ensemble était le signe même de sa volonté à le rayer de son existence. C'était douloureux. Il lui fallut beaucoup de contrôle et de sang froid pour ne pas craquer. Heureusement, le reste de la meute s'était accordée sur le fait de lui changer les idées et maintenant, il s'amusait beaucoup.

Tandis que son père s'occupait du feu, lui avait monté les tentes à l'aide de Scott et Liam, fraîchement intégré. Les filles avaient préparé le repas, prétextant que de toute façon les garçons ne pourraient que brûler la nourriture, pourtant précieuse.

Les rires s'étaient bien vite imposés et la bonne humeur régnait sur le groupe, pour le plus grand plaisir du shériff. Parrish, à la surprise de tous, était même passé leur dire bonjour; profitant du fait qu'une mission l'ait conduit non loin de leur site de campement.

_ Un problème Parrish, s'enquit le shériff.

_ Une simple arrestation monsieur. Un voleur.

_ Oh je vois. Merci d'avoir pris la relève; j'avais vraiment besoin de repos.

_ Je vous en prie, c'est normal.

_ Pourquoi n'en profiterais-tu pas pour passer un moment en tête à tête avec la petite Martin ?

_ Shériff ! Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez; il rougit et évita son regard lourd de sens.

_ Oh allez, ne fais pas cette tête Parrish. Saute sur l'occasion. Elle te dévore du regard !

_ Je ne me permettrais jamais un tel comportement, s'emporta-t-il.

_ Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te vexer. Parle-lui, au moins. Je suis sur que ça lui fera plaisir.

Le jeune Parrish suivit donc ses conseils et invita Lydia à le suivre pour une promenade.

Shériff remarqua Stiles qui lui souriait à pleines dents, levant en l'air ses deux pouces; ravi des initiatives de son père.

Ils se firent un clin d'oeil complice.

_ Alors comme ça tu es la fille de Peter ?

_ Il semblerait.

_ Tu as dû être secouée en l'apprenant. J'aurais eu un choc à ta place.

_ Sûrement.

_ Tu sais, Peter peut paraître terrifiant et désagréable; mais c'est un homme bon. Il a simplement beaucoup souffert. Qui ne perdrait pas son sang froid après ce qu'il a vécu ?

_ Je sais très bien qui est Peter, s'offusqua Malia.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire; s'excusa Cora. Désolé, je dois te sembler trop curieuse. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à te rencontrer. Je ne sais pas trop comment me comporter.

_ Je comprends. Moi non plus.

_ Essayons juste de ne pas nous entretuer, d'accord ?

Elles rirent de concert.

_ Comment se porte Derek, reprit-elle.

_ Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas ?

_ Oh tu sais, Derek n'est pas très bavard quand il s'agit de moi. C'est son défaut de frère surprotecteur.

_ On ne s'entend pas très bien.

_ Ah oui ? Pourquoi ça ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Probablement à cause de nos caractères opposés.

_ Ne sois pas trop dure avec lui, Malia. Je sais qu'il peut parfois être invasif et énervant, mais c'est pour votre bien. Il a peur de se retrouver seul à nouveau, je suppose. Notre famille est assez rocambolesque, comme tu as pu le remarquer.

_ Pourquoi tu ne reviens pas à Beacon hills, vivre avec nous ?

_ Trop de mauvais souvenir là bas. J'ai ma propre meute désormais. Je ne me vois pas les quitter. Lilly est très attachée à moi, Kyle et moi sommes très proches. Et jusqu'à maintenant, j'étais très amoureuse de Seb. Je le suis toujours d'ailleurs.

_ Seb ?

_ Mon ex. C'est une longue histoire.

_ Je vois.

_ Et toi ? T'as un petit ami ?

_ C'est une longue histoire.

_ Faut croire que les relations amoureuses c'est pas la tasse de thé des Hale.

_ Tu l'as dit.

Elles se sourirent, tentant de se réconforter mutuellement. Elles étaient quelque peu dans la même situation; c'est ce que songeait Malia alors qu'elle apprenait à la connaître.

Depuis le jardin, Peter et Derek les observaient silencieusement. Derek invita son oncle à aller marcher sur le domaine de Kyle pour se dégourdir les jambes.

Ils marchaient depuis une bonne heure, leur regard rivé au sol, sans échanger un mot. Derek avait tout un tas de questions pour son oncle. Il n'avait pas oublié le cas préoccupant de Stiles. Il espérait pouvoir trouver des réponses à ce mystère.

_ Et si tu crachais le morceau, Derek.

_ J'allais y venir.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ?

_ C'est Stiles.

_ Dieu du ciel. Je n'aurais jamais deviné.

_ Si tu pouvais arrêter avec le sarcasme et me laisser m'expliquer, ça m'aiderait grandement.

_ Je t'écoute, ô grand Derek; ironisa Peter.

_ Il fait beaucoup de cauchemars en ce moment. Je l'ai emmené voir Deaton à ce sujet. Mais on en sait pas plus sur leur origine. Lorsque j'ai parlé avec Malia l'autre fois, elle a laissé sous entendre que j'apparaissais dans tous ses mauvais rêves.

_ Et bien peut être qu'il a tout simplement enfin compris le danger que représente un loup garou alors que lui n'est qu'un pauvre humain sans défense. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème.

_ D'après Malia, ce sont des rêves prémonitoires. Lydia lui a avoué partager les rêves de Stiles. Elle a refusé de m'en dire plus car pour elle, ce n'est pas son rôle.

_ Là par contre ça devient problématique.

_ Tu as déjà entendu parlé de quelque chose de similaire ?

_ J'ai vu et entendu bien des choses, mais ça, c'est une première. Enfin, venant de Stiles, rien ne m'étonne.

_ Peut être que si Scott fouille ses souvenirs, il pourra avoir accès au contenu de ses rêves.

_ Derek, ça s'appelle un rêve. Pas un souvenir. Un souvenir s'est réellement produit. Un rêve est irréel. Scott ne pourra rien trouver si ce qu'il cherche n'a jamais eu lieu.

_ Je n'avais pas vu ça sous cet angle.

_ Normal, tu ne vois jamais rien.

_ Peter, ne commence pas.

_ D'accord d'accord. Bon. Si tu veux mon avis, tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est le surveiller de près et lui tirer les vers du nez. Tant qu'on en saura pas plus; difficile d'agir. Tu n'as qu'à débarquer chez lui au beau milieu de la nuit, le ligoter à son lit, et lui soutirer des infos.

_ Tu penses vraiment que je vais mettre à exécution ton plan ?

_ Pourquoi pas ? C'est pas comme si t'avais jamais ligoté qui que ce soit à un lit, je me trompe ?

_ Ma vie sexuelle n'a rien à voir avec Stiles, rétorqua Derek.

_ Oh ça c'est ce que tu crois, cher neveu.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu insinues Peter ?

_ Oh moi, je n'insinue rien; je constate.

Derek soupira. Son oncle avait vraiment le don de l'exaspérer. Parfois, même Stiles n'était pas aussi insupportable que lui.

Au final, cette discussion ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé. Il avait vraiment l'impression de tourner en rond.

_Tout ça ne mène à rien. Pourquoi ferait-il des rêves prémonitoires tout à coup? ce n'est peut être qu'une coïncidence. _

**Voici la fin du troisième chapitre, un peu court je l'admets. Je suis navrée d'avoir pris tant de temps pour l'écrire et le poster. Il faut dire que l'écriture est étroitement lié à l'état émotionnel et l'environnement dans lequel on se trouve. Ce qui, dans mon cas, est totalement exact. J'ai été quelque peu perturbée ces derniers temps, pour diverses raisons, d'où cette longue attente.**

**J'espère que vous me pardonnerez.**

**Je vais tenter de rattraper ça !**

**Le prochain chapitre aura pour titre Blissful, ce qui signifie bienheureux/divin/en béatitude.**


End file.
